Christmas Adventure
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: Transformers are collecting their secret santa gifts. to celebrate Christmas. Hope u enjoy
1. Santa Chase

Santa Chase

Megatron was freezing, he glared at the white nothingness before him. He growled. Megatron has been in the arctic for 24 hours and still no sign of this "Santa Clause" the little humans mentioned. If this was some kind of joke, he will tear them limb from limb. He took in a breath of the chilly air and yelled, "CURSE YOU OPTIMUS!" Then he trudged on in search of this "Santa Clause" to be Optimus's secret Santa present.

Just then he heard a "ho ho ho" from nearby. Then he remembered what Raf had said. "I must be nearby," Megatron mumbled to himself. The "ho ho ho" got louder. Megatron quickly prepared his trap. Right after he hid behind a mound of snow, a sleigh pulled by 12 reindeers appeared. In the sleigh sat a chubby human dressed in red. The trap sprang up as soon as the reindeers triggered it. The reindeers and sleigh were all captured. "YES! FINALLY!" Megatron yelled triumphantly. He then walked over to his trap.

Megatron was about to put his capture into a sack when Santa said, "You have been a naughty bot." "Shut up, do you know how long it took me to find you!?" Megatron snarled. "Ho, ho, ho, but you'll have to catch me again," Santa replied, then he disappeared, sleigh and all. Megatron felt like exploding. "URGH!" he screamed in frustration. Then he trudged on, continuing his search for Santa.


	2. Clueless

Clueless

Soundwave is typing on his computer quietly. The door to his room opens, Soundwave points his gun at the intruder. "No need to get all secret, Soundwave," said Bladedancer annoyed. "What is it, can't you read the sign on my door?" asked Soundwave. "What?! There was a sign?" she asked. Soundwave nods. "Okay… so what did the sign say?" asked Bladedancer. "Keep out, or prepare to be **EXTERMINATED** , the last word is in all caps," replied Soundwave as he returned to his work. "Want to come out and play in the snow?" asked Bladedancer. Soundwave shakes his head. "PRETTY PEWESSSEEE?" Bladedancer pleaded. Soundwave shakes his head again. "Fine! Be mister cooped-up-in-his-room-all-day," Bldedancer said angrily, then she walked at of Soundwave's room.

Soundwave went back to his work. He typed quickly and silently until an e-mail popped up. He opened the e-mail and read what was in it. Soundwave then deleted the e-mail and continued typing. Suddenly he smashed his keyboard in frustration. Soundwave then stood up and left the room. He went to look for Bluedragon to get an idea of what to give Bladedancer.


	3. Wrecking Ball

Wrecking Ball

Knockout is paranoid. He tried to make a lobbing ball. So far… epic fail. The ball just looks like a pile of iron melted together into a mushy pile. "Urgh! I'll never be able to make this dumb thing!" he exclaimed. He looked at the instructions manual in front of him. "1. Melt the metal. 2. Shape the metal when liquid, ew… How am I supposed to shape the metal in liquid form without messing up my paint job?" Knockout muttered. Just then the door to his room opened. "What is it?" asked Knockout turning around. He froze. "Well, well, what do we have here. Soundwave what are you doing here?" asked Knockout. Soundwave replied, "I'm looking for Bluedragon." "Well, she isn't here, go look somewhere else," instructed Knockout. "What in the name of Primus is that?" asked Soundwave pointing at the supposed "lobbing ball." "Um… a… nothing," Knockout replied blocking the messed-up ball from Soundwave's view. Soundwave shrugged and left the room.

"Now since Soundwave's gone, let's get back to that lobbing ball for Bulkhead's secret Santa present," said Knockout. He was about to get back to work when he noticed something. " **OMP! IS THAT SOLIDFIED METAL ON MY PAINT JOB!?** " Knockout exclaimed. Then, he quickly raced off to his _vanity_ table, to clean off the metal.


	4. Horrible Art

Horrible Art

"Urgh!" Bulkhead yelled. He smashed his servos onto the work table, crushing one of Ratchet's tools in the process. "Bulkhead! I needed **THAT**!" Ratchet yelled back. "Will you just shut up Ratchet?!" Bulkhead replied. "But I needed that for my secret Santa present," Ratchet explained. "Well just get another one," Bulkhead pointed out. "I would have if you hadn't crushed them all the other day to make a lobbing ball," Ratchet stated. "Oh… sorry," Bulkhead apologized. Ratchet muttered to himself as he left the room to look for spare parts to fix his tool.

"So… what cha doing Bulkhead?" asked Miko. "Making the secret Santa gift," Bulkhead replied. "A blob of red paint counts as a secret Santa gift?" Miko asked, completely confused. "NO! It's supposed to be a painting of Knock…!" Bulkhead shuts up. "Of Knockout?" finished Miko. "No…" replied Bulkhead as he threw the canvas away. "So… you mean Knockout is your target?" Miko asked. "No Miko, now can you please leave?" Bulkhead asked. "Alright," pouted Miko as she left the base. "Urgh, painting Knockout is harder than it looks," Grumbled Bulkhead. "Did you say Knockout?" asked Ratchet. "No," replied Bulkhead. Then he returned to painting.


	5. Sculpting

Sculpting

Optimus held a chisel and hammer. "All I need now is a very light chip and it should be done," he muttered to himself. "What are you doing Optimus?" asked Ratchet. "Ahh!" cried Optimus. He was so surprised that he hit the chisel to hard. The tiny statue he was sculpting shattered. "No… not again," Optimus groaned. "Why are you sculpting?" asked Ratchet. "It was my secret Santa present," Optimus explained. "Your target is Megatron?!" exclaimed Ratchet. "Umm… a… I… no," stammered Optimus. "I swear upon my spark that the shattered statue was of Megatron," stated Ratchet. "You got it wrong old friend, the statue was just for practice. I was planning to give everybody a small statue of themselves," lied Optimus. "Oh, uh… very well, Optimus," said Ratchet, then he left the room.

Optimus sighed. "I will have to restart and sculpt a new Megatron," grumbled Optimus. He took out another block of marble and started working again. As he worked, Optimus kept muttering, "Why do you have to do this to us, Bladedancer?"


	6. Complicated Stuff

Complicated Stuff

"URGH!" yelled Ratchet as he smashed the worktable. The tool he needs is broken by Bulkhead and he can't find any spare parts to fix it. "Bulkhead, I utterly hate you," Ratchet grumbled to himself. The voice changer he is building is half finished and the finishing touches involve using the broken tool. Since the tool is broken, things are getting complicated for Ratchet. As Ratchet raged, a ground bridge appeared. "Who is it!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" yelled Ratchet as he nailed the bot in the helm with his wrench without looking. Soundwave glared at the autobot. "Urgh, what do you want decepticon?" asked Ratchet in an annoyed tone. "Where is Bluedragon?" Soundwave asked in a series of recorded voices. "I don't know where she is, but you can check her room," said Ratchet, "the third room to the right with a dragon print on it, and if she's not in her room, check outside." Soundwave nodded and left.

"I seriously hate dares and I didn't even sign-up. I seriously hate Bladedancer," Ratchet mumbled as he headed towards the storage. "Might as well check again," stated Ratchet, "for the sake of my secret Santa present and for Bumblebee." Then he walked into the storage.

Soundwave stepped out of a shadow from nearby. He showed a frown emoji and repeated what Ratchet said, "I seriously hate Bladedancer." Soundwave then headed off to the living quarters. In search for Bluedragon to get ideas on what to give Bladedancer.


	7. Grumpy Cat

Grumpy Cat

"Hm…" muttered Arcee, "this is more complicated than I thought." Arcee was sitting in her room searching up stuff on Google. "Finding things is easy. But searching up a thing for a grumpy bot named Ratchet… not so much," Arcee grumbled. She searched every website there is, not a thing. Ratchet's things on his wish list is impossible to find. "There is no such thing as energon extractors on earth, I don't even know what it looks like in human version!" Arcee exclaimed. "Humans don't even know there is such thing as energon," a voice stated. "What are you doing here Bluedragon?" asked Arcee. "I heard you yelling and thought I'd drop by, give some help, and head outside," I replied. "What can you help me with? I can't tell you who I got for this dumb dare," Arcee groaned. "Just give me that bot's personality," I replied. "He's grumpy," Arcee said. "Get Grumpy Cat posters," I replied. Before she could reply, I headed outside.

"What in the world is this Grumpy Cat?!" asked Arcee to herself. She searched it up just as the door to her room opened again. "What is it Bluedragon?" she asked, irritated. Silence greeted her. "What are you up to now!?" yelled Arcee as she turned around. "Oh, what is it Soundwave?" she asked dryly. "Bluedragon," replied Soundwave with Arcee's voice. "Outside," Arcee replied, then she went back to her screen. Soundwave closed the door and left. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Well, well, what do we have here," stated Arcee. She looked at the screen filled with cat's wearing grumpy expressions.


	8. Scouting for Ideas

Scouting for Ideas

"Another one? Seriously," grumbled Arcee as she read the note on her bedroom door. She was receiving notes from her secret Santa ever since Bladedancer made everybody do the dare. The note always had the same question: What would you like for Christmas? Which was super-duper annoying, since she doesn't need a single thing this year. "You know what?" Arcee asked aloud, knowing that her secret Santa was nearby, "I would really like book on motorcycle stunts." Then she walked into her room.

Nearby, Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief. He **finally** knew what Arcee wanted for Christmas. There was only seven days left, which sucks since he has only a short window of time to complete his task. Bumblebee grumbled in a series of clicks and beeps. "What do you mean you seriously hate Bladedancer?" asked Raf. Bumblebee looked down at his best friend and replied in another series of beeps and clicks. "Oh. It's because of her dare, right?" Raf asked. Bumblebee nodded. "Good luck finding your present, I got to go," Raf said, waving. Then Raf left.

As Bumblebee went to his room, he crashed into Soundwave. "Beep, click click?" asked Bumblebee. Soundwave looked at the scout and walked past. Bumblebee looked at the decepticon with curiosity. Bumblebee shrugged to himself and left.


	9. Truth Revealed

Truth Revealed

I sat on a rock chipping away at a block of wood with my sharp claw. This is really hard to do. Since carving is not easy as it looks. This is my 49th try. Carving a person standing on top of another person wearing a crown. Which sucks cause right now it looks like a chicken set on fire. Totally not what I am trying to carve. As I threw the carving across the landing pad in frustration somebody tapped me on the shoulder. " **WHAT!?** " I yelled as I whirled around. Soundwave took a few steps back. I took a deep breath to calm down and asked, "What do you want Soundwave?" He was about to reply when I held up my servo. "Use your real voice, cause I hate hearing a bajillion voices in one simple sentence," I warned. Soundwave was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, "Do you have any ideas on what to give Bladedancer?" I froze. "Why would you want to know about that?" I asked. "I… um… uh…" Soundwave trailed off. He went silent.

As I wait for him to speak, I grabbed a new piece of wood. I dug my claw into the wood. Carving from scratch again. As I carved, Soundwave kept silent. _Dig. Chip. Dig._ I was really concentrated. Pretty soon, the carving took its shape. After a short while, the carving was finished. I let out a sigh of relief. Now I can finally start painting, something I'm finally good at. "You got Starscream for secret Santa?" asked Soundwave. "Huh?" I asked getting out of my trance. "You got Starscream, right?" Soundwave repeated. "Fine. You got me," I dead panned. "Can you give me an idea on what to give Bladedancer now?" asked Soundwave impatiently. "Wait… YOU'RE HER SECRET SANTA!?" I half yelled half asked. "SHHH!" hushed Soundwave.

Then I started laughing, in a mean way. "Seriously, for a person who likes my sister, you totally suck at getting to know her," I stated. Soundwave showed a question mark. "Can you stop pretending, you two suck at acting low around each other," I replied. "Fine. Now can you give me idea. Or are you not done with teasing me," said Soundwave, crossing his arms. "She doesn't know about this. So… I suggest you declare your love for her, that should do the trick," I replied. "Uh… okay… thanks," Soundwave said awkwardly. Before he left I said, "Wait." Soundwave stopped in his tracks. "Don't tell anybody who I got," I warned, my voice thick with venom. Soundwave gave me a nod and left.

"Hm… I should probably charge up that camera. After all, I need to refill my stash of blackmail against Bladedancer, after what she did to me the other day," I said thoughtfully. Then I headed back into the base. Little did I know, Soundwave was nearby listening in on my little scheme. Soundwave crossed his arms and replayed what I said, "I need to refill my stash of blackmail against Bladedancer." Then he left for the ship, to prepare his present.


	10. Fried Circuits

Fried Circuits

Bladedancer worked away diligently. She had to be careful or else the tracking chip she is making will get destroyed. This was her 1005th try. If she fails… she will have to restart which isn't going to be pleasant, since it took forever for her to reach this step. The last step to finishing the chip, it took her 5 hours because she was a noob at making computer parts. The chip is her secret Santa present for Soundwave.

"Just one last little burn to close the shell," she whispered to herself. She lowered the burner… and… "AHHH!" she yelled as her intercom burst to life. Bladedancer froze as she smelt something burned. She looked down onto her work desk. "NOOOOO!" she wailed. The chip is history, burnt to crisp. Bladedancer glared at the screen. "Starscream, if you dare call again… **PREPARE TO BE FRIED!** " Bladedancer yelled, then she closed the intercom. She growled in frustration. "Oh well, back to square one," Bladedancer grumbled.


	11. Stranded

Stranded

Starscream walked into Soundwave's room. Soundwave turned around and glared at Starscream. Starscream laughs nervously and says, "Soundwave… PLEASE ground bridge me to Bladedancer's location." Soundwave shakes his head. Starscream started shaking Soundwave. "Pleeeeeeease?" begged Starscream. Soundwave was unable to continue his work. He pushed Starscream off and nodded. " **YESSSSS!** " Starscream cheered in victory. Soundwave opened the ground bridge. "Thanks Soundwave," Starscream said gratefully, then he stepped through the portal. "Wait a minute… **THIS** ISN'T THE BASE!?" Starscream yelled. He was about to jump through the portal when it closed.

Starscream was stranded on a tropical island. Nowhere even near the autobot base. Starscream clutched his servos into fists. He's shaking with rage. First, he gets **threatened** and hung up on the intercom when he was asking Bladedancer what to give Bluedragon, and now **THIS**?! " **CURSE YOU SOUNDWAVE!** " Starscream shrieked. Then he kicked a rock nearby in frustration. "OW!" he yelled in pain.


	12. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

Both the base and ship was quiet, not a scraplet dare disturb. All the bots and cons were busy preparing their presents. Some adding the last finishing touches, some just sit back and relax. However, each guy was doing his/her thing.

Megatron finally reached an agreement with Santa Clause and was heading back to the ship. Soundwave is writing the last letter on his card. Knockout finally got the courage to mold the melted metal. Bladedancer was sealing off the shell of her tracking chip. Starscream was still thinking of an idea.

At the autobot base, Optimus was chipping away at the hunk of marble. Ratchet finally got his voice changer to work. Bumblebee was researching on motorcycle tricks and taking notes. Arcee was waiting impatiently for her Grumpy Cat order. Bulkhead was painting the finishing touch on the canvas. I was painting the last part on the carving. Everyone was busy.


	13. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I stood in the shadows watching from afar, as the bots and cons gathered together. They stood in two rows singing Noel but it didn't sound good. Cats even sing better than that. But hey, at least they have the Christmas spirit. When they finished Bladedancer said, "Alright everybody! Time to open the presents. First off we have Optimus!" She held up a big box. Optimus walked over and opened it. Everybody stared. "OMG! IT'S SANTA CLAUSE! Miko shrieked in excitement. Jack and Raf just stared with their mouths hanging open. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone!" the old man in red said. "You have been very good this year Miko, Jack, and Rafael. Here are your presents," Santa raised his hands and a stream off sparkle shot out. Three presents appeared in each child's hands. "THANKS!" they said. "Ho ho ho, your welcome. Oh, and you Optimus, here you go," Santa handed Optimus a brand-new Star Saber. "Thank you, Santa," Optimus said. "Ho ho-" SQUISH… Megatron squished Santa. Megatron growled. He lifted his servo. A slightly flattened Santa appeared and said, "You have been naughty Meagatron." Then he pointed his hand at the box marked for Megatron. Then he disappeared.

"Next up, Megatron," Bladedancer stated holding up the box. Meagtron walked up to her and took the present. When he opened it, he stared. "WHO GAVE ME THIS!" he roared. He pulled out lumps of coal. Optimus stared with wide eyes at the box, how was it possible that his gift turned to coal? Everyone started to laugh. "That's what you get when you squish Santa!" explained Jack between fits of laughter. I shook my head in disappointment. But no one noticed me from my hiding spot.

"Alright! Bumblebee, you're up!" Bladedancer held up a small box. Bumblebee took it and gingerly opened it. He looked at the small contraption inside with a confused look. "It's a voice changer," Ratchet explained. Bumblebee held up to his mouth and said "Hello." Eveybody in the room understood him for the first time. Bumblebee jumped up and down with joy. "Thanks Ratchet!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Your welcome," Ratchet replied with a smile.

"Starscream's up next," Bladedancer said holding up an even smaller box. "Why do I always get the smallest one?" complained Starscream. "Just shut up and open it," Bladedancer growled. Starscream shuts up and opened his present. "Meh, this is actually really nice," Starscream stated. "What is it Starscream?" asked Megatron. "Not showing it," Starscream replied then he put his present away.

"Next up is Ratchet," Bladednacer said holding up a delivery package. Ratchet walked up and opened his package. "What in the Allspark is this?!" Ratchet exclaimed. He held up a bunch of Grumpy Cat souvenirs. Everybody stared in silence then burst out laughing. Ratchet face-palmed. I couldn't help it but shake my head.

"Alright, Knockout get up here," Bladedancer ordered. Knockout walked up and received his present, a wrapped, flat square. He opened it and asked, "Why is a canvas with a red blob in the middle?" "It's supposed to be you," Bulkhead explained. "Do I look like a red blob to you?" asked Knockout. I face-palmed. "Well you are now, Knockout," Bladedancer said. Knockout looked offended, he was about to say something, when Bladedancer glared at him. Knockout closed his mouth and walked away.

"Bulkhead is up next," Bladedancer said, struggling to hold up a ball shaped present. Bulkhead opened it and said, "Alright! A new lobbing ball." He tested it by throwing it from one hand to the other. "Just the right size and weight," Bulkhead stated happily. "Looks like someone appreciate it," Knockout stated. Bulkhead walked over to his seat.

"Soundwave is next," Bladedancer held up a very small box. This box was even tinier than Starscream's. "Looks like I'm not the one with the smallest present," Starscream stated. Bladedancer glared at Starscream. Soundwave took his present and opened it. Soundwave held up a tracking chip. Soundwave shrugged. "It's for Laserbeak," explained Bladedancer. Soundwave attached the chip to Laserbeak.

"Arcee, you're up," Bladedancer stated as she held up a book. Arcee took the book and flipped through it. "Great, just what I needed," Arcee said gratefully. "What's the book about?" asked Bladedancer. "Extreme motorcycle tricks," Arcee replied. "Cool," Bladedancer stated.

"This is my present," Bladedancer stated. She picked up a floral decorated box. When she opened it, she stared. Bladedancer pulled out a heart plushie. "I wonder who this is from," she said curiously. Then she pulled out a note. Bladedancer read the note and started to cry. I have a bad feeling that something mushy is going to happen. "Oh Soundwave!" Bladedancer cried as she ran into Soundwave's open arms. I face-palmed. There was still one present left under the tree forgotten by all as they watch the scene unfold. Soundwave held Bladedancer in a loving embrace. This was the perfect opportunity to get blackmail. I pulled out my camera and took a quick shot. Capturing the embarrassing scene. Very soon, Bladedancer calmed down. "It seems like Bluedragon is not here. What a shame," Bladedancer stated as she held up my present.

Everyone was chattering away in excitement at what they saw when I came out of my hiding place. The chatter died away as they saw me. "Guess I'm not welcomed here," I said with a shrug. "Get your present and open it sis," Bladedancer said excitedly. "Fine," I said as I took the wrapped box. I unwrapped it and opened the box. "This is awkward," I stated as I took out a bracelet. The bracelet was very simple. It was a circle that resembles a dragon. "Uh… I don't wear bracelets," I whispered. "Oh well, just wear it for tonight," Bladedancer suggested. I glared at her. She quickly looked away and said, "Alright everyone! We're gonna play some Christmas games and that would conclude today!"

The bots and cons cheered. I walked away, out into the snow. "Um… Bluedragon, why don't you come and participate in the festivities?" asked Starscream. "I don't like to do these things, especially if they're organized by Bladedancer," I replied. "How about we go for a fly?" Starscream asked. "Sure, why not. At least it's better than suffering through Bladedancer brand games. Then Starscream and I took off into the clear blue sky. Maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

 _ **~MERRY CHRISTMAS~**_


End file.
